


A Piece of Home

by existential_bat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existential_bat/pseuds/existential_bat
Summary: Despite the sheer burden of the task that lay ahead, I knew that as long as we were together there would always be a piece of home in us for each other, and that knowledge was comfort enough for me.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1





	A Piece of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a somewhat 'deleted scene' from the fellowship of the ring depicting the friendship between Frodo and his Samwise.

The wind howled as we struggled to set up camp for the night. The tension was thick in the air as the weight of the ring bore heavily upon every member of the fellowship. Frodo, especially was rendered exhausted by the burden he had volunteered to carry.

That was the way of Frodo though; always being there for everyone else, always taking on the hardships that others were loath to help with. I recognised this, and it was one of the reasons I'd chosen to follow Frodo wherever he went, out of the Shire and to the ends of the earth. The main reason that I'd go anywhere with him though, wasn't because he was the newly founded hero of the ring, or even because he was the only one who had stepped up to the plate, but because he was Frodo, my Frodo and I would do anything, be anything just to keep him happy and safe- even if that meant I had to leave everything behind.

The Shire was my home, the only place I ever wanted to stay, but without Frodo there it may as well have been a vast and empty desert. As such I had no choice other than to bear this journey with him. Shaking myself from my thoughts I looked down to see Frodo hunched over, his thick cloak dwarfing his small frame as he pondered the ring clutched in his palm.

"Funny isn't it?" I ventured, settling down on the bank beside my friend, "how something so small and harmless seeming, could do so much damage."

Frodo gazed up at me, eyes clouded with tears he couldn't seem to let himself cry. Reaching up to grasp my arm he whispered roughly, "You didn't have to come with me, you know. You should have stayed in the Shire where it's safe".

Turning to him fully, I took his hands in mine, staring unflinchingly into his eyes as I exclaimed, "Oh Frodo, we both know there's nowhere else I could be but by your side. Anyway, I've come all this way you- it wouldn't do to turn back now".

He pulled me closer, hugging me tight, and mumbled against my shoulder, "I'm glad you're here Sam, I'd be lost without you if truth be told".

I simply nodded against him then, content in the knowledge that despite the restlessness of the world around us, and the sheer burden of the task that lay ahead, for now I was his Samwise and he was my Frodo. We may have been a long way from home, with many miles further yet to go, but as long as we were together I knew that there would always be a piece of home in us for each other, and that knowledge was comfort enough for me, even as the wind continued to howl around the camp.


End file.
